Lily's sister
by rojekera
Summary: A look at Harry, growing up with a loving aunt.


As usual, I am not JKR, I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Nor am I Charles Schulz, owner of that immortal opening phrase .

It was a dark and stormy night, when suddenly a cry rang out.

The midwife turned to the young woman and said, "It's a girl, take a short breather, then push again, as you are having twins"

Five minutes later and there was another cry and the second child, also a girl, was born.

"They are fraternal twins, but they look very much alike, they could nearly pass for identical, with their red hair and green eyes, are you sure you want to give them up for adoption?" said the midwife.

"Yes, I am sure, I cannot take care of them, and the adoptive parents will look after them, I am however sorry that they will grow up apart. I have however asked the parents to tell them they were adopted, no later than their twenty-first birthday, and how to find their sibling."

By the next morning the two babies had been taken home by their new parents, one to England, the other to Florida.

Time passed and they grew up, one as Lily, the the younger sibling of Petunia Evans, the other as Lisanne Scott, the only child of her parents. When the Hogwarts professor came to tell them that Lily was a witch, they were surprised but supportive, they debated telling her about the adoption, but put it off, due to Petunia's obvious jealousy.

The years flew by Lily graduated at the top of her class, and got married to James Potter, with Petunia getting married to Vernon Dudley. When their grandchildren Dudley and Harry were born, within two months of each other, the Evans decided it was time to tell their daughters of Lily's adoption. They contacted them both, asking them to come to dinner, as they had some news to reveal to them. Unfortunately, before the dinner was to be held, the Evans died in a car accident.

By the start of 1981, Lily and her family were hiding from Voldemort, and she was unable to stay in touch with Petunia, who was not that keen in keeping in touch with her. When their parents will was probated, Lily was unable to go to receive the letter left for her by her birth mother, and Petunia, who did not know what it was, never told her about it.

Meanwhile, at the beginning of the year, as her birth mother had requested, Lisanne was told of her adoption, and the existence of her twin sister. Lisanne was also a witch, but unlike Lily was unmarried with no children. She decided that she would finish her school year, and go looking for Lily in July. With the problems in the British wizarding world, she decided to investigate on her own, and not involve the wizarding authorities.

At the start of July, she went to the address that the lawyers had for the Evans, but found that the Evans had died, and neither daughter lived there any more. Whilst getting information on Lily was difficult, she found out that Petunia had gotten married and moved away. Unfortunately, the only family who attended the wedding, was out of the country, and not due back until the end of October.

On the evening of November 1st, Lisanne returned to the village where Lily had grown up, the couple she was told to ask were back, and they gave her Petunia's new name and address. Early the next morning, she apparated to the address, and saw, on the doorstep a basket with a baby and a letter. As she bent down to check on the child, the toddler opened his eyes, staring at her were the same green eyes she was accustomed to seeing in the mirror, this had to be Lily's child, she thought. She opened the letter, and read of Lily's death and the fact that Voldemort had, after hunting them for over a year, caught and killed them. She then saw Dumbledore's request that Petunia, as Lily's blood relative, take him in, despite her not getting on with Lily.

She mentally cussed the Headmaster, who knew of the bad feelings between Lily and Petunia, but did not talk to Petunia, instead leaving the child on the doorstep, with a letter!

Quickly, she pulled a piece of paper from her handbag, took out her pen, and wrote a brief note that Lily and James were dead, and Harry was with his blood relatives. She figured that Petunia was aware of Lily's adoption, so did not spell it out.

She apparated back to Dover, and took a ferry to Calais, then a portkey from there to the USA. As she was now living in New Orleans, she took Harry to a wizarding Hospital there, as the cut on his forehead was not responding to her healing charms.

At the hospital, after examining him, they called in a voodoo healer, who told her that there was a soul attached to the cut, and then performed a ritual to exorcise it. To ensure that the spirit did not try to possess any of them in the room, the Healer used a ritual to banish the soul in its entirety, and thus removed not only the piece in Harry, bit also from the Horcruxes scattered across England, as well as the shade of Voldemort, all of which were collected.

Back in England, on November 2, Dumbledore looked at his ward monitors, and saw them activate as Harry was taken in by his blood family, and smiled. As the monitors got stronger with each passing day, he decided not to implement his plan to have Arabella Figg move into the neighborhood to keep an eye on Harry.

In the USA, Lisanne had decided to adopt Harry, and changed his name to Harry James Scott. As he got old enough, she told him of his family, and that she had changed his name to avoid the problems that his old name would have brought him. When he got old enough to read, and saw the books about Harry Potter, the 'Boy-who-lived', he agreed with her and never told anyone his birth name. As the pictures of Harry Potter all had him with a scar, short hair and glasses, like his father, whereas Lisanne had encouraged him to grow out his hair, he did not need corrective eye wear, and his scar had healed without a mark, no one ever made the connection.

It was not until July, 1991, that Dumbledore realised that he had a problem, when no letter was prepared for Harry Potter. He immediately rushed to Privet Drive, wondering if Harry was a squib, as the ward monitors on Harry were still strong.

Petunia looked at him, and asked him " So, you left a child on my doorstep nearly ten years ago, you never asked me if I wanted him, you never came to check on him, and now you are asking to see him!, sorry but he was never here, I never saw him, all I got was a letter telling me that Lily was dead."

Dumbledore asked her " Can I see that letter please?"

Petunia responded "That was ten years ago, do you think I kept it!, goodbye, and do not worry to come back."

Dumbledore went back to his office and cast a spell to locate Harry Potter, there was no response, Harry James Potter, still no response. He stared into space, as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong, the monitors were still strong, but Petunia was Lily's only blood relative, so how could the monitors have been fooled for all these years. If Harry had not turned up at another school, he decided he would spread a rumour that Harry had decided to avoid his celebrity status and was going for private tutors. Fortunately, there was no sign of Voldemort, and even Snape's Dark Mark had faded completely, thus Harry may not be needed to confront Voldemort.

Omake

After spending nearly ten years with his aunt/adopted mother, Harry Potter (he never changed his name) was bursting with happiness at the chance to attend Hogwarts. When he entered the Great Hall, he let out a burst of emotion, as he thought of his birth parents and this chance to follow in their footsteps. His magic surged, and burst forth, the red haired boy in the first year group, stumbled, as a rat jumped out his pocket, screaming with pain, and changed into a man At the same time, at the Head table, two teachers, one with a purple turban, and the other all dressed in black were also screaming in pain.

Omake 2

Dobby had noticed that every year, at Halloween, his friend Harry Potter, was exposed to danger, he decided to enlist Harry's owl, Hedwig to keep an eye on the Goblet of Fire, asking her to attack anyone who tried to put Harry's name into the Goblet. Hedwig stayed in the rafters keeping an eye on the Goblet and its' vicinity. At midnight, she saw a ripple in the air moving towards the Goblet, and she could sense Harry's name in the ripple. She flew down rapidly, talons outstretched, to attack who or whatever was endangering her master. Her claws ripped thru fabric and ripped out two eyeballs, as the person under an invisibility cloak screamed and fainted in shock and pain.

Omake 3

Dobby was disillusioned and waiting in the corner of the Great Hall, he had been shadowing the Great Harry Potter all day to ensure no harm befell him, when he saw the Goblet flare up a fourth time, he snapped his fingers and the paper vanished before Dumbledore could catch it, as Dobby simultaneously vanished from the Hall.

A Happy and Holy Christmas to all my readers and thanks for taking your valuable time to read my poor efforts.


End file.
